


A Death Dance

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written using standard shuffle challenge rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Death Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2010. I am well aware of the poor quality of some of them. The element of time was definitely not on my side when I did this... I literally only came up with three words for one of the songs before running out of time.

~ A Death Dance ~  
(Death Note Shuffle Challenge)

\- Trans-siberian Orchestra, "Beethoven" -

She wrote the names in the Death Note.

If that's what he needed her to be, then she would gladly play executioner... even if it meant she had to stay hidden away writing names all day and never got see him. Because he needed her to do that for him.

And needing her was almost the same thing as loving her, right?

* * *

\- Fear Factory, "Drones" -

Worker bee, scribbling names, clearing the filth from the hive.

DIE HUMANS DIE.

Helping create a new order for the world's new God.

* * *

\- Yoko Ishida, "Don't Make Me Wild Like You (ParaPara Max Dance Remix)" -

"Please... turn it off..."

Light didn't see how Misa could stand to listen to that bubbly pop music.

Then again, he thought, it probably echoed around nicely in her empty head.

* * *

\- Fear Factory, "Cruise" -

He...

She...

They.

* * *

\- Pussycat Dolls, "Beep" -

Misa wasn't bothered at all by Light staring at her in a lustful way... not that he ever did. She wouldn't mind if he did. Actually, that's an understatement. She really REALLY wanted him to stare at her that way.

And she definitely didn't want that creepy Ryuzaki guy doing it.

* * *

\- Dir en Grey, "Itoshisa Ha Fuhai Nitsuki" -

Misa just didn't get it. Her attempts at seduction were always brushed off as if they were nothing. Light seemed completely immune to her charms.

Light supposed she was cute enough, but he didn't want her getting any more attached to him. If that were even possible... if she were any more attached to him, she'd be like some vestigial limb sticking uselessly out of his body.

* * *

\- Trans-siberian Orchestra, "The Moment" -

Light was dead.

A tear slid down her cheek, and Misa stepped of the edge of the building.

* * *

\- System of a Down, "36" -

Misa turned down a movie role so she could spend more time with her beloved.

* * *

\- Weird Al, "Eat It" -

"Don't you know that other kids are starving in... um, China?"

"Well, there'll be more food for them once I kill all the Chinese criminals."

[yeah, of course, the actual lyrics to the song says "Don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan?" lol]

* * *

\- Megadeth, "The Killing Road" -

And at the end of the road... there was a stairwell.

It didn't go to anywhere.

There was an edge of a building. It didn't go to anywhere. It was the next-to-last step on her path...

~end~


End file.
